Sleep
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KYOUYA/OC. She was gone. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, she was never coming back. His tears would only be for her. Please read and review.


**SLEEP**

**SUMMARY: **KYOUYA/OC. She was gone. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, she was never coming back. His tears would only be for her. Please read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: **The poor, heart-broken Kyouya Ootori isn't mine. "OC, why did you have to die?" I asked, with a hint of accusation in the tone of my voice. "You killed me, idiot," my OC boldly retorted. "Kyouya! She's snapping at me!" I cried desperately as I waited Kyouya to back me up. "You killed her, idiot," he simply deadpanned. Wah! They're so mean!

**A/N: **I'm not doing this because I wanted to see Kyouya cry. I altered a bit of it because it was kinda sounding so corny. Anyway, I give credits to the song 'Sleep' by Rivermaya. Some lines were taken from that song so, yeah. The guitar solos were awesome so take some time to listen to it. READ ON!

**START:**

He tossed around the sheets like a little child having his dreadful nightmare. He been lying down for as long as he could remember before his eyes gave out and his mind shut down to give him some rest. He hasn't been feeling well lately, ever since the funeral and he hadn't even gotten official sleep, not even on his own bed. And now, something was haunting him off from sleep.

_This was the first night…_

Kyouya's eyes fluttered open as pitch black openly greeted his vision. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he let them adjust with the darkness of his room.

_She's gone, no longer in my arms…_

_Never coming back…_

_Never even bothering to look back…_

His hands wandered aimlessly through the empty space on his bed. It was cold, empty, unoccupied.

_Left alone in the coldness of the room…_

_I'm all alone… _

Kyouya had not expected it. He was happy that she was back in his arms and had decided to finally settle down with him. He was happy that she had promised him that she'd never leave him alone again, that she'd stay and go wherever he went. He had everything well-prepared. The princess-cut diamond embroidered on the platinum band was also at a ready. But everything had passed by with a sudden blur obscuring his vision, his senses, numbing him.

"_She's in the ICU! She needs you here!"_

He did not want to see her suffer in such pain. He did not want to see her in such state, suffering like a lame dog begging for its own life. Her leg was crushed, her arms were heavily broken, and her skull had cracked mercilessly.

"_She met a car accident. She's in a critical condition right now."_

He was inside her room, drugging himself with the reeking scent of the hospital, trying to divert his attention from her unconscious form. She had survived the surgery, but she was still on a poor state. And she has not awakened since then. He felt a sudden pang of pain when his eyes strayed on her face. It hurt to pity her, and think that she might not wake up again. It was killing him to the point that he almost lost his ability to feel.

"_She might not make it. Her brain was damaged too much. Her organs would fail to function properly."_

Tears finally fell as he heard a muted cough. She was in pain. She's suffering so much. He touched her cheek. He wanted her pain to go away; he wanted them all to be washed away.

Then, a deafening beep echoed across the entire room and Kyouya felt dead inside. There was no reason to live anymore. She was gone.

The rain thundered his frail body as he stood in front of her grave, looking down on the name engraved on the marble, as if expecting it to suddenly change. Weeks, it had been. Her smile, her warmth, her voice, her smile... They're all gone, replaced by sudden coldness and desolation.

"_Okaeri, Kyouya!"_

She was calling him… Welcoming him back home…

"_I'll stay here until you sleep, okay?"_

He misses everything about her: the way she'd smile to cheer him up, the way she'd cook his meal after he'd gone for work, the way she'd make his day complete with just her hug, her laughter that echoed across the whole house, her frustratingly amateur voice resounding within the bathroom, the warmth of her touch with the way he'd fall asleep on her arms…

"_Sleep now."_

_Because there's no place that I'd rather be…_

_Until then, I'll sleep._

**END.**


End file.
